callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Revelations (mission)
"Revelations" is the fourteenth and penultimate campaign mission in Call of Duty: Black Ops. The mission is mostly cinematic, similar to" U.S.D.D." earlier in the game. Characters *Alex Mason (playable) *Jason Hudson *Grigori Weaver (Interrogator) *Viktor Reznov (flashback only) *Friedrich Steiner (flashback only) *Nikita Dragovich (flashback only) *Lev Kravchenko (flashback only) *Swift (flashback only) *Dmitri Petrenko (flashback only) *Vikharev (flashback only) *Belov (flashback only) *John F. Kennedy (flashback only) Level briefing Transmission # 8-5. Designate: DELTA Location: ROOM 9 Subject: Mason, Alex Resuming Questioning: 2300 hours, February 25, 1968 Walkthrough At the beginning of the level, the primary interrogator is heard arguing with his companion. The first interrogator insists that Mason can prevent catastrophe. He chooses to reveal himself to Mason as his final idea - Jason Hudson. He calls to Grigori Weaver to make his escape, who promptly does. Hudson yells out in frustration at Mason, before untying him. Mason knocks Hudson out with a punch and begins to stagger through the corridors, searching for Reznov. He begins to have flashbacks of his interrogations and experiences. As he reaches an operating theater, his memory of his time in Vorkuta returns. In a brief flashback, Steiner explains to Dragovich that Mason is atypical and is far more resistant to the brainwashing. Dragovich ordered for him to be sent back to his cell to rot, if he would not follow his orders. Mason continues on, having more flashes of brainwashing dialog, particularly of Reznov's words from the gulag. He also has flashes of his meeting with Kennedy, his mission in Executive Order, and his and Reznov's attack on Rebirth Island. As Mason reaches a computer lab, Hudson catches up with him and knocks him out by punching him in the face. Mason falls within himself and remembers his experiences in Vorkuta, of Reznov talking to him whilst he was strapped to a table. He insisted that he and Mason were the same, and spoke the mantra that Mason would continue to repeat to himself throughout his life. As Mason comes to, Hudson holds him at gunpoint, revealing that Reznov was not the defector with the dossier with the nova 6, and had not accompanied Mason to Rebirth Island or Laos. The flashes show that Mason, proclaiming his identity as Viktor Reznov, had executed Steiner. Hudson reveals that Reznov died after Mason jumped to the train during the escape on Vorkuta. All the years Mason thought Reznov was with him, it was only his mind. (If the player was still looking at Reznov's truck in Vorkuta, it flipped, and Reznov presumably died in the crash.) Dragovich brainwashed Mason to kill Kennedy, but Reznov, thirsty for revenge for the death of Dimitri Petrenko, reprogrammed him to focus on Kravchenko, Steiner and Dragovich himself. Hudson explains that the gaps in Mason's memory will return now that the brainwashing has been broken. Mason laments his actions, but at the urgings of Hudson, focuses on the moniters displaying numbers to locate the broadcasting station. Mason watches the monitors and sees what he couldn't before, his realizes that the numbers are being broadcast from the Russian ship, the Rusalka. Mason remembers that the Rusalka was stationed in Cuba, evidently the "new relationship" that Castro and Dragovich honored. Hudson and Mason then prepare to strike the ship. Video Walkthrough Hee6LNcgl1Q Transcript Achievement/Trophy Clarity (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Obtained by beating "Revelations" on any difficulty. Intel Locations *'Intel No. 37:' (1/3) After going through the white double doors, there is a large "4" painted on the wall, down the hall to the left of that, the intel is on top of a cigarette machine against the right-side wall. *'Intel No. 38:' (2/3) At the T-junction, there are the numbers, "132 3," on the wall, the intel is down the hall to the right, in a trash can against the left-side wall. *'Intel No. 39:' (3/3) After reaching the national security agency symbol on the floor and heading through the door to the left, the last intel is on the desk nearest the wall of televisions on the left side of the room. Intel_1_Revelations_BO.png|Intel No. 1 Intel_2_Revelations_BO.png|Intel No. 2 Intel_3_Revelations_BO.png|Intel No. 3 Gallery Hudson_and_Weaver_revealing_themselves_to_Mason.jpg|Hudson and Weaver revealing themselves to Mason as his interogators Mason_punching_Hudson.jpg|Mason about to punch Hudson Hudson's_unconcious_body.jpg|Hudson's unconscious body Thechair.pic.png|Concept art of the interrogation room National_Security_Agency.jpg|The logo of the National Security Agency found outside of the interrogation room Steiner,_Dragovich,_Kravchenko_watching_Mason.jpg|Steiner, Dragovich, and Kravchenko watching Mason Rokcet_taking_off.jpg|The rocket from "Executive Order" taking off RoomofReznovs.png|A room filled with images of Viktor Reznov Hudson_punching_Mason.jpg|Hudson about to punch Mason Reznov_talking_to_Mason_on_the_operating_table.jpg|Reznov talking to Mason on the operating table Hudson_pointing_an_M1911_at_Mason.jpg|Hudson pointing an M1911 at Mason Hudson Shades On BO.jpg|Hudson with his sunglasses on Revelations intel.jpg|Intel unlockable Trivia Category:Walkthrough Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Single Player Levels